True love has a price
by potterhead8989
Summary: Walt betrays Sadie's heart a certian god of death likes her and she meets a cute guy at a strange camp.
1. The betrayle

**Sadie's POV I woke up nice and happy because today was me and Walt's 1 year anniversary. I walked well skipped down the stairs and went into the kitchen. And what did I see you ask well I saw MY BOYFRIEND WALT STONE having a make out session with my friend Jazz. AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH it just made me so mad I picked up the nearest thing (which happened to be vase) and through it at him. How could he do this to me I thought he loved me. I scrambled up the stairs with tears blinding my eyes as I tried to ignore the shouts of my name coming from the kitchen as I slammed the door shut and cried myself back to sleep.**

** Walt's POV I didn't mean to hurt Sadie it's just me and Jazz were just talking and she looked so pretty so I didn't think I just leaned in and kissed her but it she was nothing like Sadie and I will never forgive myself now that I've hurt her but maybe just maybe she'll forgive me. **

**Jazz's POV I can't believe I kissed walt and I don't even like him actually I have had a bit of a crush on Carter for a while he is just so nice. I fell one day and he caught me it's a shame he likes Zia Rashid. I hope Sadie can forgive me about the whole Walt thing.**


	2. dog boy pays a visit

Sadie's POV I woke up to see it was pitch black outside snow falling all around and lifeless trees swaying in the breeze. Suddenly I smelt something it smelt of death and cobwebs. I grabbed my wand and pointed it at the terrace. Then black mist moulded together and revealed a teenage boy of 16 with jet black hair chocolate brown eyes that made you melt a leather jacket and a pair of combat boots. We stood there in complete silence for about 5 seconds until Anubis opened his arms in a gesture for a hug. I ran towards him and cried Into his chest and told him about what happened and how Walt crushed my heart.

Anubis's POV Sadie's father (Osiris) had heard that Sadie was upset so he sent me to check on her. When she told me what had happened I was furious at this Walt kid how could he do that to the lovely, gorgeous, amazing Sadie Kane why didn't he respect and love her the way I do. I wish I could tell her how amazing she was and how much I loved her but she would never love someone like me. So I talked to her and cheered her up but now I had to go so I kissed her on the cheek and left. 


	3. we arrive at camp

**Sadie's POV**

**I got woken up by a knock on my door so I opened it and there was my big brother. "Sadie you need to come down uncle Amos has some sort of statement to make" said Carter. "Alright be down there in a minute" I yelled in his ear. So I got dressed I my usual and went down stairs. "Alright us Egyptians and the Greeks have been losing one another's trust so I am going to be sending you to camp half-blood for Greek demigods" with that all our suitcases I guess that had magicly packed themselves zoomed into the room and through the portal that had just opened up then we stepped through**

**At camp half-blood 2 hours ago **

**Percy's POV**

"**Hey Percy I heard there's some new arrivals today think there is going to be any cute girls" Leo asked me "None of them will be as pretty as Annbeth"I snapped at him "but Percy you haven't had any intrest in girls since she died" I hate it when people bring up her death it makes me feel sad and alone like my life is ruined. You see my girlfriend Annabeth died in a sword fighting match when her apponnent stabbed her to hard . **

**Present time at camp half-blood**

**Still Percy's POV**

**We all stood infront of a portal where the new kids would come through. Leo nudged me in the arm and I looked at him "look at those cuties" he whispered in my ear. I gave him a stern look and said "I told you none of them will be prettier than Ann-. As I was about to finish my sentence I saw the most gorgeous girl in the world she was wearing a leather jacket combat boots ripped jeans and had caramel coulored hair with red streaks and baby blue eyes. Then I looked Leo and said "Well maybe their's one girl more gorgeous than Annabeth" but he didn't seem to be listening. I looked around and it seemed all the boys seemed to be staring at the same girl including Leo. Man was I going to have trouble getting a girl like that.**

**Sadie's POV**

**We arrived at the camp so I looked around all the boys seemed to be staring at something near me. Wait were they staring AT ME. I raised my eyebrow at all the boys that were staring at me (which was all of them) which made them stop staring and pretended they did nothing. Then a half man half horse came up and told us to tell them our names.**

**Then my brother stepped forward and said "I am Carter Kane former host of Horus and co-leader if the 21st nome"**

**He nudged me to go forward I rolled my eyes but went forward anyway "I am Sadie Kane former host of Isis and co-leader of the 21st nome" . Then everyone else went on telling them about themselves so I got bored and yanked my headphones over my ears.**

**Percy's POV**

**I've got to say that girl Sadie has an attitude and I like it. Chiron (the half horse half man) started saying where the new kids would sleep whoever got Sadie would be lucky **

"**Zia Rashid and Carter Kane in the Hades cabin Sadie Kane in the posiedon cabin" OMG OMG OMG OMG yay I can not believe that just out of luck she was staying in my cabin but I was getting a lot of glares from the rest of the boys but still yes this will be the best!.**


	4. Sadie gets rejected

**Sadie's POV **

**I was going to look for my new roommate I think his name was Percy Jackson when I bumped into someone I looked up to see who I bumped into. It was a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes he was cute but not as cute as Anubis. " Hi I'm Sadie Kane do you know where Percy Jackson is he's my new roommate" I asked politely "actually I'm Percy Jackson nice to meet you" I smiled and he smiled back the dude seemed nice enough and the I heard a shout "HEY YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND"**

**Walt's POV**

**I was looking for Sadie when I saw her talking to some guy and I just lost it.**

**Percy's POV**

**This is great Sadie are on good terms already but then we heard a shout "STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND". Well that sucks she already has a boyfriend but it was no surprise for someone as pretty as her. Then a boy walked up to us and Sadie glared at him and yelled "WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU WHO I TALK WITH YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL SO MAYBE YOU NEED A LITTLE REMINDER!.**

**With that she pulled an electric guitar and sang**

_**I see you driving **_

_**'round town With the girl I love and I'm like**_

_**,Forget you!**_

_**Oo, oo, ooo**_

_**I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like,Forget you!And forget her too!**_

_**Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh?**_

_** (ain't that some shh?)**_

_**And although there's pain in my chest**_

_** I still wish you the best with a...**_

_**Forget you!**_

_**Oo, oo, ooo**_

_**Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,**_

_**But that don't mean I can't get you there.**_

_**I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,About the way you play your game ain't fair.**_

_**I pity the fool that falls in love with you**_

_**(Oh shit she's a gold digger)**_

_**Well(Just thought you should know nigga) **_

_**OooooohI've got some news for you Yeah**_

_** go run and tell your little boyfriend**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Now I know, that I had to borrow,Beg and steal and lie and cheat**_

_**.Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.**_

_**'Cause being in love with your a** ain't cheap.**_

_**I pity the fool that falls in love with you**_

_**(Oh shit she's a gold digger)**_

_**Well(Just thought you should know nigga)**_

_**Ooooooh I've got some news for you Ooh, **_

_**I really hate your ass right now**_

_**[Chorus**__**]**_

_**Now baby, baby, baby Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?**_

_**(So bad, so bad, so bad)**_

_**I tried to tell my momma but she told me"This is one for your dad"**_

_**(Your dad, your dad, your dad)**_

_**Yes she did And I was like Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!Whhhy lady?**_

_** Oh! I love you oh!I still love you. Oooh!**_

_**[Chorus]**_

**She finished the song went up to the boy and yelled "WE ARE OVER" with that she ran into the woods and suddenly everything went black …**

**Sadie's POV**

**I can't believe Walt coming and telling me to stay away from Percy I barely knew the guy for 2 seconds and he's already jumping to conclusions. That's why I'm hiding in the trees away from everyone. It's so peaceful here you know away from fighting monsters and stuff like that. Then I drifted of to sleep.**

**Percy's POV**

**I guess your wondering what happened last well that Walt kid Sadie's X-BOYFRIEND punched me in the face and walked away. So now I'm in the infirmary with a black eye. The nurse said I can go now but I need to keep an ice pack on my eye. When I got home I saw Sadie in there looking at a picture of a boy dressed in the same fashion as her but for boys and she seemed to be talking to it I could hear her say in a hushed tone "goodnight Anubis I love you so much I just wish you loved me the way I love you" Just great she already loves someone but maybe I still have a chance if that guy didn't love her back. I slipped inside and flopped onto my bed and started dreaming about how Sadie did love me but the sad bit was I knew it wasn't true.**

**Carter's POV**

**We all had to be at breakfast by 9 and Chiron had something to say so I was there on time. "Good morning everyone now please settle down I have something to say well we have a dance on Saturday night from 8 untill midnight and it is animal themed but the buys may wear tux's that is all" so I went straight to Zia and asked her to the dance "Carter I would love to" was her answer. This is great.**

**Sadie's POV**

**Maybe I could ask Anubis to go as friends because Chiron said that us Egyptians can invite magical people from home.**

**So I decided that is what I was going to do.**

**Percy's POV**

**I was so going to ask Sadie out it will be awesome I'm going to do it tonight I hope she'll say yes.**

**Sadie's POV**

**It was 9 pm when I snuck out I needed to get to the nearest grave yard to see Anubis. I opened a portal that took me to the nearest grave yard so when I was in it I called for Anubis and out of the shadows a fluffy little poodle monster leaped out and pushed me to the ground trying to lick as much of me as it could. Then from behind another figure emerged.**

**Percy's POV **

**I saw Sadie sneak out the cabin open a portal and jump through it so naturally I followed. It was when I saw I was in a grave yard that I started having second thoughts. I saw Sadie she was shouting a name it was Anubis I think. Then I saw a poodle monster attack her I was about to attack it when I saw it wasn't attacking her it was licking her and that she was laughing oh boy she has the most amazing laugh. Then another figure came out of the shadows. It was the boy in Sadie's picture. She looked so happy to see him it made me angry. "lady Kane you wanted me" oh man he already has a cute nick name for her "yes death boy" said Sadie**

"**I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to my camps dance Saturday" what she really just said that oh man that is it I already hate this guy. At first the guy looked happy but then he became nervous and said "look Sadie I would but I have a lot of work in the underworld at the moment so maybe next time ok" what he did next made me so mad I was ready to chop off his head because HE KISSED HER ON THE LIPS AAAAGGGGHHHH!. And then he just left her there tears rolling down her face as she slipped through the portal and I followed. I just managed to get into the cabin before she did and pretend I was asleep.**

**Sadie's POV**

**I can't believe I let myself believe he liked me it's just that kiss we shared it felt like it meant something. I walked in to see Percy lying in his bed with his hair all ruffled it looked real funny like he had just tumbled through a portal .**

**I just decided to fall asleep and relive the nightmare of Anubis rejecting me reminding me we could never be together.**


	5. Anubis has a plan

**Anubis's POV**

**I didn't want to reject her it's just I can't dance I didn't want to people to laugh at her because of me I just wish I could dance.**

**Sadie's POV**

**It was breakfast at Camp half-blood I hadn't got much sleep because I stayed up all night crying. Percy was comforting me. I told him everything about what happened and he understood every detail like he had been there when it happened. Percy was now one of my best friends he was there for me unlike some people/Anubis. "hey Sadie do you want to go to the dance with me you know as friends" he asked me shyly. "sure it would feel weird going with the guys from Brooklyn house it would be like dancing with my cousins". **

**Percy's POV**

**The dance was tonight and I was really looking forward to it. I can't believe Sadie said yes I know said we would go as friends but still yay.**

**Anubis's POV**

**I just feel to bad about it I will go to that dance tonight when the clock strikes 10 I will be there ready to dance with her so she will be happy. That is right I am going to crash that party!.**


	6. the dance

**Percy's POV**

**I was getting ready for the dance tonight I just can't wait I hope it goes well that way me and Sadie might just become more than friends. I walked out of my cabin wearing a black tux with a black tie only to see the most amazing site of my life. Can you think of what it might be. Yes your right it was of course Sadie.**

**Sadie's POV **

**I walked out of my cabin to the sound of raging music. I was wearing a long dress that touched the floor it was black with leopard fur on it and fake leopard ears it wasn't anything special just something me and piper (my friend here) wipped up last minute. I thought it was just some nice outfit but I think some of the boys thought differently. They were staring well drooling at me honestly I had to turn down about 40 guys when they asked me to the dance. I went to find Percy so we could dance. When I saw him I looked all cute in his tux and my heart seemed to tingle when I saw him wait what was this feeling the feeling I had only ever felt for Walt and Anubis. Is it possible I like Percy maybe it was but I didn't want to start dating yet. Boy's just lead you on and when you start to love them so much they rip your heart out and stomp on it. I went over to him and asked "care to dance MR Jackson" "don't mind if I do lady Kane" he replied. Lady Kane only Anubis calls me that but he isn't Anubis I wonder where he got that name. I must of looked upset because he started to look concerned and asked "what's wrong Sadie you look upset" "no worries let's just go dance ok" with that I dragged him onto the dace floor then. The DY started to play a slow song. Percy put his hand on my waist as I put my hands on his shoulders then only 2 thoughts came to my mind. 1 I do like Percy 2 does he like me back?. Then I asked the stupidest thing ever "Percy do you like me"**

**Percy's POV **

**I was enjoying doing a slow dance with Sadie then she asked something really unexpected "Percy do you like me". What does this mean does she like me did she find the picture of her under my pillow (don't ask) or did she see I wrote her name on my pants (again don't ask). I said the only answer possible the truth "yes" I sighed she. When I looked at her I saw a shocking site she was smiling then I asked her a really stupid thing "do you like me back". Instead of answering she reached up and kissed me on the lips!. "I'll take that as a yes then" I whispered in her ear then reached down and kissed her for about 2 minutes until we broke apart and smiled "so you're my new boyfriend" she giggled "I guess I am" then she started to kiss me again.**


	7. dog boy ruins everything

**Anubis's POV**

**The clock just struck ten as i stepped through the portle into the sound of chatter and to see couples dancing to a slow song. i looked around and saw a girl in the corner i walked over to her. her eyes grew big and she looked hopeful as i came to her then her face darkened when i asked her "do you know where Sadie Kane is". She nodded her head towards a couple kissing on a dace floor. Wait that wasn't any couple that was my Sadie i repeat MY Sadie kissing some dude. THAT IS IT i got so angry i turned into a jackle and lashed at them. I nocked them to the ground with a thud. Sadie looked up at me wide eyed and asked in a shocked tone "Anubis what was that for". I turned into my human form and asked the guy politely "may i borrow her for a second". He nodded curtly and walked away for me and Sadie to talk.**

**Sadie's POV**

**So yea Anubis just plowed me and Percy over and dragged me away to talk abot something. I wonder why he cares he doesn't like me otherwise he would have said yes to going to the dance with me. He looked at me in a hurt way so i asked him the only thing i needed to "what?". He looked at me as though i should know "who is that guy and why were you kissing him?" he asked. "He's Percy my boyfriend and that is kind of why i was kissing him, oh and also why do you care you don't like me if you did i would be here with you and Percy wouldn't be my boyfriend" i remarked. This seemed to make him say something i never would of thought woud come out his mouth "but i do like you so please give me another chance"he wispered in my ear. "I'm sorry Anubis but you had your chance to say you loved me but you didn't when Percy had his chance to say it he took that chance and said it so that just shows that Percy isn't embaressed to love someone like me when it seems that you are". With that i ran off to my cabin and cryed my way to sleep.**


	8. Authors note

Hi guys thank you so much to anyone who reviewed it meant allot. I've been on holiday where there is no internet so I couldn't update but I'm back. The thing is I don't know what to right next so please PM me to tell me what could happen next. I'm really looking forward to your thoughts of what could happen : ) 


End file.
